Aylana Everchain
To the present day, Aylana is the Head Diviner and Commander of the Argent Crusade. She is also a Champion of Division Six. Early Life Aylana was the daughter of Radhal, a soldier in the Quel'Thalas army and Liliette, a priestess, who Aylana adored and looked up too. She spent her early days with her mother, being taught how the light affected life, how to use it, so on and so forth. Even though her sister Alyana was the complete opposite of Aylana, she often looked out for her and was rather protective over her and still is. Aylana, in her early days, lived in a happy and care free world, in what her father described, an 'unbreakable fortress', with no fear of the outside world. There are some accounts of Aylana working with Indevio while in training, but they where probably never very close as she never mentions him or their past. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas In times of great peril, Liliette told Aylana to remain calm, telling her that no matter what the enemys throw at Quel'Thalas, the light will always be on top. However, this time was not the case. Arthas and his minions invaded Quel'Thalas and destroyed the Sunwell, resulting in Aylana's father being murdered. Liliette protected her family from the scourge, they escaped the city yet Liliette was weak, too weak. She sent them with the High Elves, believing that Quel'Thalas is no more. Aylana did not go with the majority to hence become the Blood Elves, however Alyana stayed to eventually become one. Aylana was devistated, she travelled away and became a refugee, however that did not put her off her previous ambitions, she wanted to make her mother and her people proud. Argent Dawn (Brief) Aylana had heard about the Argent from fellow High Elves, she was interested about them. She travelled to Quel'Lithien Lodge, meeting Markos, the head of the Argent while the leader was 'gone'. Aylana met Gabriel, one of the champions, they became friends and Aylana was directly put into Gabriel's division, also meeting a rather strange human called Gregenath. Aylana was trained furthermore and sent to Northdale with Gabriel and Rumil occationly, having many verbal conflicts with Rumil. Her second day, a group of Death Knights attacked the lodge with plaguebombs. Aylana, Calia and another Argent Priest attempted to rid of the plague in the area before it hit too many soldiers. After the plague was mostly gone, Aylana ran to the group of Paladin who where combatting the Detah Knights away, an orc was gravely wounded at the battle, which Aylana tryed to save, Rumil blamed her for caring too much about the orc and not focusing on the battle, which upset her. Aylana was sent to Northdale for various missions, her and Gabriel, Rumil and Alejandro where visited by a sinister character (Seymour) who planned on taking Calia to kill Whitemane, he explained that if they let him take Calia, she'd be in safe hands and will return after Whitemane was dead. Alejandro and Rumil refused, Aylana having not much say due to her rank didn't have much of an opinion, but Gabriel accepted, fearing the death of the Princess. Several days later, The Howling Death was first seen, attacking Northdale led by Xaram and Indevio, they lost many men and Aylana had time to use her holy abilitys on the wounded men. Various events happened, a return with the sinister man to discuss again, Gabriel not changing his mind. The Howling Death struck with an even larger force, this time taking over Northdale and Gregenath was with them, Aylana and Gabriel had to retreat to the Quel'Lithien lodge. After time, Calia thought it only best to go to Lights' Hope Chapel, holding off there. Gabriel attempted to get Calia into the sinister mans grasp, but he failed and Calia banished him. Confused and agitated, Markos needed a new champion, so he promoted Aylana to Champion, which later progressed to Diviner. Reginald returned, being clensed from his undeath, Markos shortly after getting killed by the scourge and becoming a Death Knight of Archerus. Aylana continued to do her duty as the new Diviner. Eventually, Lights' Hope Chapel was attacked by The Howling Death and the Knights of Archerus, with a scourge army behind them. The Argent Dawn combatted the scourge, marvellously winning the battle, Tirion got the Ashbringer and removed Arthas back to his throne in Icecrown. Argent Vanguard/Division Six (Brief) Aylana was chosen to be one of the Champions to attend the assault to the Lich King, she obayed Reginalds orders and stayed strong, helping the Argents in anyway possible. Aylana was the priest at Calia and John Menethils wedding, as she became friends with the uncrowned queen, she got shot by an arrow by a scourge archer inside the chapel, but survived due to the aid of Reginald. Aylana made friends with Mordacious, who was asking if she was ok after the arrow. Before they where about to set sail to the cold region, Teron Gorefiend showed himself infront of Uthers Tomb, with the Skull of Guldan and Water of Eternity, he shortly combatted Reginald and then created a shield around Uthers tomb, blocking entry. Teron Gorefiend revived Uther as a Death Knight, the water being dispelled yet he left the Skull of Gul'dan behind strangly, Gregenath, a high ranked Forsaken, running up and grabbing it descretely. They sailed to Nothrend, the journey increasing Aylana and Mordacious's friendship, however the ship crashed and they where lucky enough to land near Valiance Keep, where they have stayed. Rumors of the hostile Blue Dragonflight went around, she was sent to investigate with other Argents, yet the Argents where slightly edgy not to help or not, due to there main focus being the scourge and having no training against fighting Dragons. Aylana and Mordacious admitted there feeling for eachother, becoming closer. Aylana continues to fight for the Argent Vanguard as there Head Diviner, promoted by Yakob after Reginald was demoted. Matthew shortly after was promoted to Commander, Aylana was happy for him even though he had been in the Argent much longer than him, she though that the young human was respectful and suited the job much more than she did. She just hoped he wouldn't do any terminal mistakes that could cost him his rank and popularity, like Gabriel did. However, after a few weeks Matthew was quite obviously under alot of stress and would reguarly talk to Aylana about it, after being kicked out of Wyrmrest because of Matthews mistake, this stress progressed. A few days later they traveled to a base on the path of the titans, where the attacked the blue dragonflight again, then sufforing an attack from the Scarlet. The Argent captured two Scarlet soldiers in the process, Gabriel and Maximilium. Aylana was rather shocked and annoyed to see Gabriel in the Scarlets, already their previous friendship at an end, she reguarly checked on him and such. The Chief Commanders of Division Six went to talk to the Reds, and where away for a while, Yakob promoted Aylana to Commander while he was away to make sure the Argent stayed in shape while he was away. Matthew was espeically happy about this, as it would ease the stress from his part, Aylana was glad to help. Yakob returned and descided to keep Aylana as a Commander. They moved to Dalaran to protect Dalaran, where The Siege of Dalaran happened, where many where injured and got killed. Paletress died and Aylana was deeply upset. Afterwards, she had a report that Mordacious was missing, presumed deceased. She held in her grief in for him and Paletress, depressed inside yet she knew she had a job to do and carried on with her normal duties, trying not to let it get the better of her. She met a Half-Elf called Kraius, which she slowly developed feelings before, she vowed to herself that if Kraius died or left her, she'd give up on love for the remaining days of her life. Trivia - Aylana talks in a semi-posh accent. - Aylana is racist towards human men, the only three she respects are Matthew, Rumil and Yakob. - Her first friends from after joining the Argent Dawn where Gregenath and Gabriel. - She has always had the same staff, likely being her mothers staff and was passed down to her from heritage. The staff has a magical crystal infused in it, which she was given to by the Avatar of Freya. Her staff is one of her most prized posessions because of this. - Her house is called Whitestorm. Aylana.jpg|Diane's Signature for Aylana Screen-shot-2010-04-26-at-20.24.20.gif|Aylana as a Diviner. AylanaModel2.gif|Presant Aylana, without her hat as she's getting a new one ordered. Category:Characters